


The life of a P.I.

by HoneybeeProfessor



Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Detectives, Gen, Human Problem sleuth characters, Humanstuck, MS Paint Adventures - Freeform, Neglect, Orphanage, Orphans, Stabdads, Starvation, mspa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneybeeProfessor/pseuds/HoneybeeProfessor
Summary: When Pickle Inspector (Dubbed as Phineas Isaac in the story) was just six years old, tragedy struck and his life was forever changed. He was placed into an orphanage and adopted into a family that was much different than his own. As he grows up he is able to part ways with that family and pursue a new passion he found in crime investigation.





	The life of a P.I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rewriting this whole thing since I was unhappy with how it was at first. That being said, enjoy! (This chapter isn't done yet, I will add more later.)

Life growing up wasn’t always a terrible thing. In fact, for the first 6 years of my life it was pretty swell. I had two loving parents who always made time for me when they could. They were always up for a game of make believe and enjoyed taking me places such as the ice cream shop, the park, the movie theater. We weren’t rich by any means but we had enough money to get by with what we needed, and a little extra to enjoy life while we could. Even if we couldn’t have everything we wanted, we had everything we needed, and that was including each other. I was a happy kid, a little shy at times, but curious about the world around nonetheless. I was six years old and didn’t know about the amount of evil that this world contained, but all that was about to change. My name is Phineas Isaac, and this is the story of how I became a private investigator. 

It was November 12th, 1984, I was six years old. This was the day that changed my life forever and not for the good, this was the day I would deal with some of the most troubling news a child could ever have to hear, especially when they are so young and can’t fully understand. My parents were hard workers, and while they usually spent their time off work playing with me, they deserved time to themselves more than ever. They were two amazing people who deserved to do things on their own without me, that was something I could understand even at that age.   
My dad was a school teacher, he taught history and he started teaching two years before I was born. His job was stressful for him at times but more often than not he seemed happy with his career choice. My mother was a nurse who was passionate about her job of helping people, and would often tell me what nurses do. I’ll admit, some things nurses do were scary to me, like giving people shots, I was never a big fan of needles. My father would also tell me how school is not only important but exciting, and I couldn’t wait to go. In fact when it was time for my first day of Kindergarten, I was awake before my parents were, already dressed. I couldn’t wait to see what kind of new things would lie ahead.   
Of course, I didn’t get to spend too much time in school before this happened, and it would be a while before I was enrolled in another real school again. I’m sure by now you’re wondering what exactly happened that was so tragic that it ruined my life before it had even really began, and I’m about to tell you.

As I said earlier, my parents were people who did deserve time to themselves. That would be the case for this particular day. I would be spending the night over at the neighbors, which was fine. They had a little boy around my age too and over the years of us living next to each other, he had become what I would consider my best friend, so of course I had nothing to worry about. In fact, I was excited. He had just as much of an imagination as I did, and just like with my parents we would spend our time playing lengthy games of make believe before we would tire ourselves out and his mom would put us to bed.  
Mom and dad had packed me a bag for the night, only with a few things that I needed in it. Toothbrush, Pajamas, clothes for the next day, and my favorite stuffed animal. They were going to have a night of fun to themselves and I was going to get to have a night of fun with my best friend. When I had been dropped off, my parents spoke with his mother in the kitchen for a bit before saying their goodbyes and I was told that Peter, my friend, was in the living room which is where I went next.


End file.
